BlazBlue: Cross Universal Destiny
by Ultimashadow 2.0
Summary: Ragna is found by four other people in a mysterious, parallel void. As he and the other mysterious people try to find out where they are and why they're there, Ragna and the others soon find out that they are to fight for the sake of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. Ultimashadow here in… uncharted territory. XD I'm kind of worried that maybe my story writing won't be good enough for this kind of story, and I know this isn't a great place to start out the first chapter to my big-ass crossover fic, but I wanna get to the point. I finished re-playing **_**Kingdom Hearts II**_** and was fascinated by the crossover gameplay so much that I decided to try making a mass anime/video game crossover fic. Yes, I know I'm biting off more than I can chew. But I wanna try anyway. **

**So! Without further ado, I present my story: **_**Cross-Universal Destiny.**_** I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_,_11Eyes_, _Soul Eater_, _Blue Dragon_, or _BlazBlue_**. **

**About the disclaimer: **For now I will list the anime of the characters featured in the given chapter. When the list gets too long I'll just generalize it.

**About the story: **Considering that I'm confused as to which archive to put this in (and that I'm a "review whore" XD)I'm going to put this in the archives listed in the disclaimer. At least until I can get enough people hooked to this to actually put it in a crossover archive. Meh, we'll see.

* * *

><p>A boy with black hair tied back into a ponytail-like hairstyle rose up from a bed of sand. He had no idea how he got there, or where he was for that matter. When he looked around, all he saw was a jungle everywhere he looked.<p>

"Dammit…! What happened?"

He ran around the sand and into parts of the forest, screaming out names of people he knew.

"Kluke! Jiro! Marumaro! Bouquet! Anyone!"

He kept running and running through the forest, but it seemed endless. He dropped to his knees, keeping his head on the ground.

"Everyone…" He whipped his head up toward the sky. "Where is everyone?"

* * *

><p>"Ino! Hinata! Sasuke!"<p>

A blonde teen ran through the same forest as the first boy. He panted, running as quickly as he could to find the people whose names he called out.

"Damn it! Where are they?"

The boy kept running through the forest. However, he soon stopped and thought about something for a moment.

"_That's it! Naruto, you're a genius!"_ He complimented himself and put his hands together, forming a kind of hand sign. _"Shadow Clone Juts- !"_ He paused, putting on a shocked expression as he separated his hands. _"N-No way! I can't feel my Chakra! Why… why isn't it working?"_

He sprinted again, faster. The trees looked as if they were just passing by like he was in a car. However, he came to a halt when he saw something that shocked him. There lied the end of the road. And under it was… a dark void.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on here?"<p>

A white haired male with one red eye and one green eye stared down at the void. The void itself made it pretty clear that all three boys were in the same place, whether they knew it or not.

"This place… I'm getting a real strange feeling in my gut." He glared down at the void. "I'm far from Kagutsuchi, I can see that. But… where the hell am I?"

"Hey you! Who are you?"

The male turned to whatever voice called out behind him. He saw a younger boy with white hair almost exactly like his. His eyes were red and his teeth were rather sharp. The tough expression on this boy's face reminded the male of his own.

"Hmph, I should be askin' you that same question. You don't have anything to do with why the hell I'm here, do you?" His tone of voice became a little stern.

"And just how would I be responsible for all this? I'm trapped too." The boy retorted with a same slightly stern tone. But he sighed and calmed down a bit. "Look, sorry. I'm trying to find any traces of my friends. Have you seen a flat-chested chick with hair kinda like this?" He moved his arms to the sides of his head, imitating the hairstyle of his friend.

The male stared at the boy for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Have _you_ seen a strange looking kid who looks like a cat and seemingly has no face?"

"Can't say that I have."

_Goddammit…_ "Thanks anyway." The male put on a red jacket and looked back down at the void. "Hey, how about helping me out? I'll help look for your friend and you'll help me look for my…" He paused, not exactly sure on what to call the person he spoke of.

"Whatever." The boy shrugged with a cool expression. "I'm Soul. Who're you?"

"Ragna." He stared at Soul with no emotion. This made Soul think that Ragna pulled of the "cool guy" response much better.

* * *

><p>A red haired girl looked down at the void as well. She clenched her fist tightly as she continued to stare down at that peculiar void.<p>

"Where am I?" She turned away from the void and saw a forest path behind her. She looked up at the night sky. "This isn't the Red Night." A sigh escaped her lips. "Well wherever I am, there's no use in just asking questions. I have to move."

The girl sprinted off toward the forest path, kicking down any road block that stood in her way. Minutes passed, and the girl still found herself running straight though the forest. Just as she was about to stop running, she came across something on the ground…

"Woah!" The girl stopped and stared at the ground. On it was a weird pentagram-like marking with dust covering most of it. She wiped the dust off with her hand, revealing cracks in that part of the ground.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can actually break this-_ "What the-?"

That last sentence was shouted out by the other individuals on the strange island. There stood all five people staring at each other oddly.

"Who are you people?" The redheaded girl raised her eyebrow.

"That's what I was gonna ask!" The boy with the black hair pointed at her.

"This is weird. This is really weird." The blonde boy sighed.

"Not cool." Soul stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna repeat what the kid and the redhead said. Who the hell are you guys?" Ragna didn't seem too happy to see people in here.

"Answer me first, dammit!" The redhead scowled at Ragna.

In response, Ragna drew his massive sword and slammed it down on the floor. "Your attitude's pissing me off, lady.

"Stop it!" The blonde got in between the two. "I don't know who you guys are. But we shouldn't fight! And even if we all did try to beat each other to a pulp, it wouldn't be that easy!"

"And what makes you so high and mighty? You don't know what the rest of us can do. Mainly, what I can do." Soul held out his arm at Naruto.

"Listen! Even if you do have powers just like me, they won't work in here!"

"You're starting to sound cocky. You sure you don't just wanna fight?" Soul grinned.

"No! Just listen to me!"

"Hmph." Soul concentrated his vision on his arm, but nothing happened. His eyes widened as he spoke out in shock. "What the hell? Why can't I transform?"

"I told you! Our powers don't work in here!"

Ragna clenched his right fist, paying attention to the circular mechanism on it. But nothing happened with him either. "Blondie's right. My Azure isn't working right."

The redhead stuck up her index finger. And just like the previous tries, nothing happened. "Damn it. Just what's going on here?"

"That means Blue Dragon isn't going to work for me…" The black haired boy sighed. But then, he stared at the cracked pentagram that the redhead was staring at. "Aside from the point, what are your names?" He was beginning to wonder if anyone would ask that question.

Ragna looked at the boy. "My name's Ragna."

"Soul." Soul replied in a rather bored tone.

The blonde faced the black haired boy as well. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The redhead mimicked Naruto and Ragna's actions. "My name is Misuzu Kusakabe."

"Nice to meet you guys." The black haired boy scratched his head nervously. "My name's Shu."

Soul's eyes wandered around the area and were suddenly fixed upon the floor. "What's that?"

"I just found it here. Judging by the cracks, I think we're supposed to break it." Misuzu explained.

"And just how are we gonna break the damn thing if none of our powers work?" Soul glared at the pentagram.

Just as Soul said that, everyone turned to look at Ragna.

"…What?" Ragna looked at them all strangely.

"You have that huge sword-thing. Maybe you can break the pentagram down." Misuzu pointed at Ragna's sword.

"You want me to bust that thing open? Sure, I can do that."

"Alright. Let's all just take a few steps back, then." Shu jumped back behind a boulder as the others besides Ragna did the same.

Ragna swung his giant sword around and slammed it against the cracked parts of the pentagram, shattering it into pieces. Then, the shards of the broken pentagram rose and began to glow.

"Uh… is that supposed to happen?" Naruto pointed up nervously at the glowing pieces.

"I have no idea…" Shu looked up as well, slight panic taking over him.

The glowing shards began to glow even brighter, circling around everyone before plunging into the ground. Then, the entire island began to rumble as black aura similar to the void everyone saw began to surge where the pentagram was.

"Run!" Naruto pointed to a path and began to run toward it with everyone behind him. He looked back and saw that the black aura was getting bigger. When he looked down, he saw cracks running through the ground.

"Shit! We're not gonna make it!" Ragna's eyes began to follow the cracks.

The cracks ran past everyone and the island began to break down. When it broke down completely, everyone fell into the black void underneath them. To everyone, their vision became pitch-black…

* * *

><p>"<em>Where?"<em>

"_Am I…?"_

"…_Dead?"_

"_What is this…?"_

"_I don't know…" _

* * *

><p>"Gah!Ow!/Oof!/Urgh!/Goddammit!"

Each of the individuals who were on the island grunted out in pain as they felt themselves fall down onto a floor. They opened their eyes and looked around, seeing only darkness and everyone else.

"What is this place?" Ragna looked around at the darkness with a scowl.

"Beats me…" Soul groaned, standing up.

Shu, Naruto, and Misuzu all stood up and observed the darkness around them just as Ragna had.

"Oh, Christ. Please tell me there's a way out of here." Naruto's eyes refused to turn away from the darkness surrounding them. Even if he tried to, however, there would still be more darkness.

"I dunno…" Shu sat down with his legs crossed, sighing.

"No. I'm not giving up. There has to be some way out of here." Misuzu clenched her fist.

"Maybe if there was someone or something that we could beat to a pulp, it might help. That's how it always is." Ragna grasped his sword firmly in his hand, looking for something that could be a way out of here.

"Yeah. Like blind violence is gonna do something." Shu shook his head.

"Well maybe I can- ?" Just as Ragna started to talk, the foothold started to rumble.

"Wh-What's going on now?" Soul desperately tried to keep his balance.

"How would we know any of that?" Naruto yelled, also trying not to fall.

A light shone in the middle of the foothold. Everyone looked directly at the light as the foothold started to crumble just like the island did. But when it collapsed entirely, the five were still where they were. It's like they were… levitating.

"Okay… I'm seriously hoping this is a freaking dream right now." Ragna grumbled.

A light shone once again. This time it was right in front of them. When Shu looked directly at it, a light began to shine in his chest. When Misuzu looked directly at the light, her fingertips started to glow. As soon as Naruto looked at the light, his stomach began to emit the same strange light. Soul's body was covered in light when he looked into the strange light. And Ragna's right arm was glowing when he finally looked.

Shu's shadow began to grow and rise up from his feet, taking the shape of a dragon, a blue dragon.

Five swords shot out of Misuzu's fingertips and circled around her.

The device on Ragna's right hand opened up and emitted a strange insignia. Then, his body began to surge in a dark aura.

Soul's body had completely transformed into the shape of a scythe.

And Naruto began to seethe with red aura that was almost frightening to look at.

"Blue Dragon…!"

"My powers…?"

"I'm a scythe? How?"

"Nine Tails…"

"What the hell's going on here?"

"_I believe I can answer that_."

A new voice echoed throughout the darkness from that lone light in the center. Everyone was startled at it, but they were even more shocked when they saw a white hooded figure walk out of the light.

"_I have waited for you._" The mysterious person looked up at the five individuals. "_Naruto Uzumaki, Misuzu Kusakabe, Shu, Soul Eater, and Ragna the Bloodedge… you five are the ones to answer the universe's cries for help._"

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. Finally done with the first chapter. Hopefully I don't half-ass this story<strong>**or take too long to upload. Though I did pick a bad time to upload this since school's about to start for the lot of us. Still, I couldn't help it. Sooo… thank you all who read this all the way to the end. A thanks in advance if there are people who are gonna review this. And I hope I haven't disappointed you all in the release of this chapter. Well, later.**

_**~Ultimashadow 2.0.**_


	2. The First World

***Waves* Well, I'm back with a new chapter of **_**Cross-Universal Destiny**_**! …Finally! Sorry for the wait. Business called. orz But yeah, to hell with the introduction! Here's the next chapter just for you guys.**

* * *

><p>Ragna looked at the white entity that appeared before him and the others. "The universe's cries for help? What the hell are you talking about?"<p>

The hooded figure looked at Ragna. "_Allow me to explain…_" Just as it said that, the darkness began to disappear as a projection of the universe was shown in its place. "_You five are the greatest heroes of your worlds, and you helped to bring out peace where you all live. However, your worlds- No… The very fabric of reality is threatened by a force composed of the evils you fought in the past._"

"Evils we fought in the past? Like… the guys we fought before?" Naruto inquired.

"_Precisely._" The entity replied as the surrounding projection shifted to an image of five different people. "_Kabuto Yakushi, the servant of Orochimaru who caused chaos for Naruto's dimension. Liselotte Werckmeister, the master of the Red Night. Asura, the Kishin. Rudolf, the Superior Life Form. And lastly, Yuki Terumi, the ex-Hero._"

"Hold on a minute!" Soul yelled out. "Maka whooped that Kishin months ago! You're telling me he's still alive_?_!"

"A-And Liselotte_?_! I thought she was sealed!" Misuzu continued with the yelling.

"Kabuto…"

All Ragna did was shake in anger and glare at the projection of Terumi..

"_They are all alive, seeking nothing more than revenge. They are attempting to twist and destroy the worlds from whence you were born, and perhaps others in the process. That is why I have summoned all of you here, to ask for your help._"

"You could've just sent us an invitation by mail." Soul joked, earning him a kick from Misuzu.

"There has to be another motive…" Shu started, still in disbelief of Rudolf being alive. "There's something else that you're not telling us, is there?"

"_Correct._" The entity nodded. "_They seem to be working under something else. Something even bigger than they are. I wish I knew who or what it was. But alas, I do not._"

"Who cares what they're doing under the curtain_?_! We still have to stop them from destroying everything!" Naruto punched his palm.

"He's right…" Ragna looked on. "Doesn't matter what they're doing, we still have to kill those bastards."

"_So you'll help us then?_" The entity almost sounded excited.

"We will." Misuzu replied on behalf of the group.

"_Thank you… you all have truly been blessed by the gods." Light began to shine from every corner of the dimension they were currently in. "Go now. Go to where your destinies will begin._"

Just as it finished saying that, the light engulfed the five individuals entirely and transported them to another place far from there…

* * *

><p>"Urgh…" Ragna awoke with a groan, looking around at his surroundings. Was that a dream just now?"<p>

"Nope." Ragna nearly jumped as he saw Misuzu standing tall. "We're all still with you."

"Yeah… but where are we now?" Soul looked around.

The surrounding area was a city, crowded with people at every corner. To everyone, the team of five stood out like a regularly dressed person on Halloween.

"Well, let's take a look around." Shu said. "Maybe we'll find something new."

"I agree. But where do we go first?" Naruto scratched his head.

Suddenly, a strange black creature crept about and sprinted in the direction of a high school.

"…Okay, am I drunk? Or did everyone else see that shit too?" Ragna rubbed his eyes.

"I saw it too. C'mon! We gotta see what that thing is." Misuzu immediately ran in the direction of the creature with everyone else in tow.

* * *

><p>The creature stopped at the roof of the high school, but was soon slashed in half by a large black sword. The wielder of the black sword scowled, cursed, and looked on as swarms of the same creature crept along the roof around him.<p>

"Damn it. What the hell are these things?" The wielder ran a hand through his orange spiky hair and took a stance. "Alright then… come at me!"

He began slashing at the creatures left and right. But even though he kept killing them as he saw them, more and more just kept coming. The swarm seemed endless.

"Shit!" He slashed through one more. "Just get the hell away from me!"

Just as he was feeling even the slightest fatigue, one of the creatures managed to sweep him off his feet.

"Gah!"

The entire horde of creatures just kept creeping about as they prepared one final onslaught when he was down…

"Get away!"

"_Blue Explosion!_"

"_Rasengan!_"

"Go to hell!"

A lot of the creatures were suddenly slashed to pieces by a black sword. More were blasted with a blue beam of light and a blue sphere of energy. And the rest were utterly destroyed by a huge sword and a scythe. From out of the attacks, Misuzu stood with a black katana, Shu stood with his shadow in the form of a huge blue dragon, Naruto stood in a fighting stance, and Ragna stood gripping his sword in one hand and Soul as a scythe in his other hand.

"What the-? Who are you guys?" The swordsman looked on surprisingly at the five.

"We're no one special. Just sit tight and leave everything to us." Misuzu smirked, but glared at the reforming creatures. "Jeez… these guys just can't seem to know when to die, huh?"

"I figured that one out twenty minutes ago." The swordsman groaned and stood up.

"What are you doing? Just leave this to us, okay?" Shu urged him to sit back down.

"No freakin' way. These bastards barged in on my school, so it's my responsibility to take care of 'em!" He lifted his sword up and pointed it at the reforming creatures.

"Then less arguing, more killing!" Ragna yelled as the creatures leaped at them all at once. Ragna's sword then emitted a strange dark energy as he began slashing through anything he could.

"This is getting… annoying!" Misuzu also kept slashing at anything she could get within reach of her sword. As she was slashing through a fraction of the horde, one lone creature swiped at her legs, tripping her.

"Misuzu!" Naruto, Ragna, and Shu all yelled at once.

Wasting no time, Misuzu rebounded with a breakdance-like maneuver, kicking some of the creatures across their faces. She then chained that into multiple strokes with her sword, cutting most of them in half.

"_Good Christ, that chick is good!" _The swordsman stared on in awe of Misuzu's technique, but then shifted his attention the others fighting.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" Multiple clones of Naruto appeared beside him in a puff of smoke. Soon after, they all ran at whatever creature they could and began a series of mass pummeling. Naruto then grabbed one clone and spun it around as it transformed into a giant shuriken of some sort. Then, Naruto flung it at a large number of the creatures, cutting them in two like Misuzu did.

"Haah!" Ragna kept shouting out and slashing through creature after creature with his large sword.

"_Ragna! Some of 'em are coming from behind!_" Soul warned him.

"Shit… alright, Soul. I'm gonna try something." Ragna kept slashing through the creatures with both Soul in scythe form and his sword.

"_Try wha- H-Hey!_" Soul began to inquire at Ragna's plan just seconds before he was flung at a bunch of the creatures like Naruto's transformed shuriken. This resulted in even more creatures being slashed to ribbons, and also Soul being transformed back into his human-like form. "Ugh… at least warn me before you do that, Ragna! God, my head hurts now." Soul rubbed his forehead, groaning.

"Walk it off, kid! _Hell's Fang!_" Ragna stabbed his sword into the ground and punched right through some creatures with his fist augmented with energy. He then chained an energy burst of some sorts with his other hand, grabbed his sword, and began slashing again.

"Shu! Up ahead!" Shu's shadow, Blue Dragon, pointed at the oncoming creatures.

"Right!" Shu took a horse stance and inhaled. "_Blue…_" Blue Dragon began to inhale as well, charging up a sphere of blue energy at his mouth. "_…Explosion!_" Both Shu and Blue Dragon exhaled as the sphere of energy became a full on blast of energy that hit many of the oncoming creatures.

Suddenly, the creatures began to retreat.

"Huh? They choose now to run away? What the hell?" Ragna stood up, resting his sword on his shoulders.

"Be on your guard. They might have something bigger planned."

"Yeah? Like what? It's not like they're gonna mold into a giant monster or something." Naruto chuckled. As he said that, however, the ground began to shake. A wave of black energy began to erupt from the grounds below the rooftop as a giant monstrous creature, most likely composed of all the miniature creatures that everyone just fought, rose up and looked down upon the six.

"Naruto, I hate you!" Shu took another stance in response to the giant creature's rise. "_Rusty Nail!_" Blue Dragon roared loudly as his forearms were transformed into energy blades.

"…Stand back." The swordsman stood up and walked ahead of the others, staring at the creature.

"What the-? Do you know what thing's capable of? Don't be reckless!" Misuzu scolded him.

"I don't know. But I take it neither do you, right?" That managed to quiet Misuzu down. "I've seen this thing before. And while I've never fought it, I know it's definitely not a bad thing. This is my turf, so stand back…" He lifted his sword and pointed it directly at the creature. "…and leave this to me."

Soul looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

A massive amount of energy emitted from the swordsman's body in response to Soul's question. He closed his eyes, concentrating on drawing out more and more energy. Then, he opened them, and yelled out one word. "_Bankai!_"

The energy around him then began to burst instantaneously. When the explosion subsided, the swordsman stood with a different air around him. His clothes were different, and his giant sword was now a long black katana.

"Amazing… just who are you anyway?" Naruto asked.

The swordsman smirked. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p><strong>*Whew!* Surprised I got that chapter done. Well, I don't have much to say on and end note aside from that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So now, I'll reply to nearly all the reviews in the different archives that this story was posted on.<strong>

_Soul Eater Fanfiction Archive: _

_**J. S. Comack: **_Hehe. Thanks. ^^ Misuzu is from the anime _11Eyes_, Shu is from the anime and video game franchise of _Blue Dragon_(I highly recommend buying the game if you have either an Xbox 360 or a Nintendo DS), and Ragna is from the video game franchise of _BlazBlue._(Now THIS is the best 2D fighter in the whole freakin' world. If you have a PSP, DS, PS3, or 360 and are into fighting games. Get this! It will not disappoint you.)

_**SammyTheHunter: **_Thanks. I've been busy, so that's why it took me months to get the next chapter. I'll try to work faster, though.

_BlazBlue Fanfiction Archive: _

_**Taromaru: **_Thank you very much. Yeah, I figured. "Hey, why don't I make a ragtag group of characters from different franchises that lots of people know about?"(Except Shu and Misuzu. Not a lot of people know about them. XD) I deliberately chose Soul and Ragna since they're nearly the same. Hell, Ragna's drive name is _Soul Eater_ last time I checked! XD Ah, that entity will be revealed over time. But I bet you already knew that. And again, thank you. I hope I can finish this story without making people wait so long.

_**Neo Kage no Kitsune: **_Thanks. Yup, that's ol' Ragna for ya'. Although, I wouldn't say there's a leader in the group yet. All of them seem to just have mutual views on situations. I'm gonna make Soul and Ragna interact A LOT though, seeing as they're alike to me, lol.

_11Eyes Fanfiction Archive:_

_**TheRoseShadow21: **_Well thanks, then. :) I hope to bring you enjoyment by writing this.

**So, that's all, folks! Until next time!**

_**~Ultimashadow 2.0.**_


	3. Karakura Town: Facing the Unknown

**Greetings! I have returned with yet another chapter of **_**Cross-Universal Destiny**_**! …That's pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy, I guess. **

* * *

><p>The team of Ragna, Misuzu, Shu, Soul, Naruto, and Ichigo looked up at the giant creature currently radiating with dark matter energy. Ichigo stood his ground and clutched his sword tightly in his hand.<p>

"Ragna, was it?" Ichigo turned his head slightly to look at Ragna.

Ragna turned his head back to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah? What's up?"

"That attack you did…" Ichigo immediately thought of when Ragna used his _Soul Eater _attack against the miniscule creatures from before. "Can you do that again?"

"Eh? Sure." Ragna gripped the Blood Scythe as dark energy began to surge through it. "But for this asshole, I'm gonna need to charge a hell of a lot more energy. Guys! Keep that damn thing busy!"

"Right!" The other four responded as Naruto began to charge up another _Rasengan_, Shu summoned Blue Dragon once again, and Misuzu held her black katana in her hand.

Misuzu looked at Soul. "I'm gonna need your help. Do you mind?"

Soul raised his eyebrow at Misuzu, imitating Ragna, but then put on a straight face and nodded. "No, I don't. Lemme guess. This is what you need?" Soul's right arm turned into the blade of his scythe form. When Misuzu merely gave a nod, Soul completely transformed into a scythe as Misuzu held him in her other hand.

"Go!" Naruto yelled out as Misuzu and Shu jumped to the sides of the creature. With him in front of it, he began to charge the _Rasengan_ more.

The creature gave a low, ominous growl and hurled its fist directly at Naruto.

_Oh shit!_ "_Rasengan!_!" He had no choice. Naruto stopped charging the Rasengan and instantly jammed it against the creature's fist to defend himself. The dark matter energy clashed with the power of the _Rasengan_ as a struggle was in the midst between the two. "D-Damn it…!" Naruto constantly applied more force to the Rasengan, but it was matched by the creature's sheer strength.

"_Rusty Nail!_!" Shu jumped up over the creature's head as Blue Dragon was towering over him with his arms transformed into energy blades. Then, Blue Dragon slammed both its energy sword-arms at the creature's head, making it stumble a little.

Shu's attack gave Misuzu the opening she needed. She took the opportunity given to her and ran up the creature's arm. "Take this!" Misuzu also slashed at the creature's head twice. This made it stumble more than last time.

_Oh, I get it!_ "Thanks, guys! _Haah!_!" Naruto applied more force to the Rasengan again, this time pushing the creature back due to it being weakened by Misuzu and Shu.

"Perfect!" Ragna dashed past the three and jumped off the roof to the creature. "Go to hell!" Ragna slashed at the creature's chest with the Blood Scythe augmented with _Soul Eater_. The impact left a pulsing red and black scar on the creature's chest as it fell back completely onto the floor, destroying part of the city underneath it.

_I'm not paying for that… _"Alright, thanks!" Ichigo _Flash Stepped _to the fallen creature, hovering above it. "Now take this… _Getsuga Tenshou!_" A large black and red wave of Ichigo's energy flew right off of his sword and collided with the creature, creating a huge explosion.

"Goddamn!" Ragna stared at what Ichigo's attack had just done.

Ichigo landed back on the rooftop with the others. "Hey. Thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

Shu waved his hand as he withdrew Blue Dragon. "Nah, it's fine. We were after those things anyway. Say… what _are _those things anyway?"

"Beats me." Ichigo began to rub the back of his neck.

Misuzu's sword faded away and Soul turned back to his humanoid form. "So you don't know either. Damn." She sighed.

"Think of it this way, guys! At least we can kill the things- _Gah!_"Dark tendrils shot up from the floor and tangled around Naruto.

"Naruto! Hold still!" Misuzu's ring finger began to glow as she pulled a lightning bolt-shaped sword out of her palm. "_Tachibana Dousetsu… Raiki_- Ah!" More dark tendrils shot from the floor and tangled around Misuzu this time. Countless tendrils then began to rise up from the floor and constrict the others.

"Shit!" Ragna struggled in an attempt to free himself, but to no avail.

Shu kept trying to move his legs in any direction possible. "If only… my feet can touch the ground…!" Shu tried desperately to get his feet to touch the ground so that he could summon Blue Dragon. But, like Ragna, he failed.

Ichigo, thanks to the grip of the tendrils, was separated from his sword. Misuzu was also separated from her sword, _Raikiri_. Naruto's hands were tied the most so that he couldn't make a hand sign. And with all the constant motion of the tendrils, Naruto couldn't stay still long enough to concentrate.

Then, an idea hit Ragna. "Hey! Soul! Transform into a scythe! Maybe you can cut through this shit!"

"Right! Thanks, Ragna!" Soul concentrated as his arm transformed into the blade of his scythe. "Got it!"

"Good, now cut through it!" Naruto yelled.

Just as Soul was about to cut through his bindings, the tendrils pulsated once and then surged with more dark energy. Then, Soul's arm suddenly reverted to normal.

"What_?_!" Shu looked on in shock.

"These damn things just sucked away my power!" Soul growled.

Misuzu closed her eyes in irritation. Then she opened them and focused her vision on _Raikiri_. "All right, that's it!" _Raikiri _began to glow and surge with electricity. But the tendrils reacted to that by tangling around the sword, sucking away its power. "Damn! That didn't work either…"

Suddenly, the dark energy began to concentrate on a fixed point in the middle of the positioned tendrils. It came in a short, light burst, but then the head of the recently destroyed being rose up from the ground.

"Oh shit! Not this again!" Ragna cursed.

"_El Directo!_!"

A white and black blur zipped past the entrapped allies and collided right with the being's head. This forced it to arch backward because of the force.

"What the Hell was that?" Ragna called out.

A tendril whipped out at the figure that just punched the monster, but he instantly jumped out of the way and to Ichigo's side. He turned to him as Ichigo noticed who he was immediately.

"Chad!"

"Hey." Chad, a brown haired male with an overwhelming stature, waved at Ichigo. "I didn't think you'd be held back by whatever this was. How strong is it?"

"What do you think? I'm trapped by its freakin' tentacle!" Ichigo struggled angrily.

As Ichigo was struggling, a blue energy arrow shot directly at the tendrils binding Ichigo, setting him free. A blue haired male with glasses and a school uniform, the source of where the arrow came from, scoffed. "Yeah. And now you aren't."

"Uryu!" Ichigo called out to him. "Boy, am I glad to see you right now!"

Uryu walked up to Ichigo and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot! How could you let yourself get trapped by the enemy like that?" Uryu began to scold Ichigo.

"It's a lot more powerful than it looks, you jackass!" Ichigo countered with a kick to Uryu's head. This escalated into a scuffle between the two with the others looking on blankly.

Chad, averting his gaze from Uryu and Ichigo's little episode, noticed the rest of the group. "Who are you guys?"

"Eh. We're no one special." Misuzu, the closest to Chad, answered.

Recovering from his fight with Ichigo, Uryu proceeded to shoot more arrows to free the others.

"Whew… thanks for that." Ragna dusted himself off.

Uryu crossed his arms. "So who are you guys exactly? You don't look like you come from here."

"We don't." Shu replied.

"Eh?" Uryu raised an eyebrow.

"It's REALLY complicated." Naruto stretched out his arms to describe how downright complicated their situation was.

The monster, now fully recovered from Chad's attack, roared and instantly fired a blast off at everyone.

"Son of a-!" Everyone yelled all at once and prepared to defend themselves.

Suddenly, an orange blur descended upon the roof and stuck its hands out. "_Shiten Koshun!_" A yellow triangular barrier formed, standing in the way of the blast and the others. When the blast made contact with it, it repelled and hit the monster point-blank, destroying it on the spot.

Ichigo stood surprised. "Orihime too? God, how much of a mess did we make?"

The girl named Orihime turned around and gave everyone a smile. "Well, that's over." She then focused her attention to the team of five.

"We have explaining to do, don't we?" Misuzu scratched her head.

* * *

><p>"…and just like that, we were chucked here. That's when we found that giant screwhead and Ichigo." Naruto had finished explaining the situation at hand to Ichigo and the others inside of an empty classroom.<p>

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime turned to each other and nodded.

"What?" Misuzu eyed them suspiciously. "You mean to tell us something similar happened to you guys?"

Uryu shook his head. "Not really. But ever since yesterday, all these monsters started popping out of nowhere. I think it has something to do with the recent scar-looking shifts in the sky."

"Shifts in the sky?" Ragna asked.

"Every sunset, you can see tons of scars in the sky. And it always shifts around. It's kinda creepy." Orihime explained.

"It's gotta be related to our situation. There's no other logical explanation to it, right?" Shu said.

"I agree." Soul put his arms behind his head and leaned back on his seat. "So tell us about you guys,"

Chad spoke. "We're humans. But when we were exposed to Spirit Energy while encountering things that Ichigo went up against, we got powers. Is that too general?"

"Nope." Ragna shook his head. "So that makes Ichigo the top dog then, right?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo answered. "I'm what's called a Substitute Soul Reaper. In a way, Soul Reapers are like ghosts. Only those with high spiritual capabilities can see 'em." Ichigo stopped his explanation as soon as he saw Ragna tense up. "Uhh… is everything okay, Ragna?"

"Y-Yeah… everything's peachy." Ragna flashed the "OK" sign slowly, shuddering.

"O-kaaay… so you're technically a ghost?" Misuzu asked.

"Like I said. Sort of. But I guess if I can't be seen by just anyone, you can say I'm kinda like a ghost." Ichigo replied.

"A ghost samurai. Cool." Soul commented.

"No, Soul. He's _kind-of _like a ghost." Shu corrected him.

"Okay, okay! Just quit it with the ghost shit!" Ragna yelled, refraining from screaming like a little girl.

Someone's _still scared of ghosts…_ "Okay, Ragna." Misuzu giggled slightly.

"Alright. So what do we do n-"

"Oh my God! There's a ghost right there by the chalkboard!" Misuzu yelled in mock panic and pointed.

"_OHGODWHERE?_!" Ragna jumped up and screamed, prompting everyone else to laugh at him. "Misuzu, you bitch! That was so not cool!"

"That's my line, isn't it?" Soul pointed at Ragna.

Naruto stopped laughing after a while and spoke up. "S-So continuing with what Ragna wanted to ask. What do we do now?"

Just as Naruto asked that, a bright light shone from out the window. When it stopped, some kind of airship was hovering right there.

"The hell?" Ragna looked at it.

"I think that's our ticket out of here." Shu put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I mean, that guy in white _did_ say that we had to stop Rudolf and the others from destroying dimensions, right?"

"He's right." Misuzu agreed then turned to Ichigo and his friends and bowed. "Thank you for everything back there. But it seems that we have to go now."

Ichigo crossed his arms and smiled. "No problem."

Orihime waved. "Come back whenever, okay?"

Chad and Uryu nodded as the five jumped through the window and into the airship-like vehicle. It then glowed once again, disappearing from this dimension when the light subsided.

* * *

><p>"Woah! Now THIS is cool!" Naruto exclaimed in astonishment upon seeing the inside of the ship. Outside, it looked ordinary. But the inside was spacious enough to fit more than five people.<p>

Shu looked out the window. "Yeah. But it feels like we're in the middle of nowhere…" Outside of the ship, there was a black dimension with a cluster of stars.

"If I'm right. This is kind of like space for all the universes." Misuzu folded her arms and looked around the ship. "So that means that all of our worlds are in here, somewhere."

"_You are correct." _The white hooded figure from before appeared as a projection in the center of the ship.

"Holy shi- Don't scare me like that!" Ragna put a hand on his chest, feeling as though he almost had a heart attack.

"You. You're that guy from earlier." Soul pointed out. "You gave this ship to us?"

"_I did."_ The figure nodded. _"With this, as young Misuzu said, you can travel the worlds at will. I fear that your enemies also know of this path as well."_

"I was afraid of that." Shu deadpanned. "But what do we do from here?"

"_There really isn't an order for me to give to you." _The entity shook its head. _"Your enemies, from what I can tell, are attempting to disrupt the balance of this construct. For that to happen, they must disturb all the other worlds. Not just one."_

"So whichever one we check, we're pretty much gonna run into those guys anyway?" Naruto scratched his head.

"_Correct. So you must make haste. Act quickly. And may luck be with you." _The entity bowed and disappeared.

"Disrupting all the other worlds… How is that even possible?" Misuzu put her finger to her chin and pondered.

"I'm a little iffy about that shit too." Ragna folded his arms. "But you heard the guy, it's possible. I'd rather rush in there and take those bastards out than wait for them to make the first move."

Soul nodded. "So with that said. I'm driv-"

"I'm driving!" Ragna cut him off and jumped into the pilot's seat, earning a glare from Soul who in turn earned a sticking up of Ragna's middle finger.

"If you're done, where do we go first?" Shu walked to Ragna's seat and looked down at the controls.

"Depends. Which world is the closest?" Naruto asked.

Ragna pressed a glowing button as it displayed a map in the center of the ship. He then swiveled his chair around to look at it with the others.

"So that's a map of this place?" Soul sat down on a seat next to Ragna and looked at it.

Misuzu nodded. "Seems like it."

"It says that a world called _Death City _is the closest from this route." Shu pointed at the icon.

"Death City?" Soul raised an eyebrow. "That's my world!"

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Naruto jumped up and landed on another seat by Ragna. "Let's go!"

Misuzu and Soul sat down on adjacent seats as Ragna pushed another glowing button. The ship then started up and began to accelerate. Unfortunately, Ragna's driving was causing turbulence. Lots of it.

"D-Damn it, Ragna! Do you even know how to drive this thing?_!_" Soul yelled at him.

"Do you?_!_" Ragna yelled back. "So shut your face!"

* * *

><p>The sky was only slightly cloudy. The sun… apparently had a face and was constantly chuckling. And the surrounding area was a vast desert. A man with green hair, a black suit, and a black hat to match was slowly walking along that desert with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"All right… Which way did they say again?" He scratched his head and stopped for a bit. He rubbed his eyes and saw his destination, a giant city with a bunch of skulls on it. "Aha. There it is. Death City." He smirked and walked towards it.

Later, as he reached the city, he walked further until he stopped in front of a fountain. "Did I get lost? Oh, I knew I should've taken the map."

"Excuse me. Who are you?" A girl's voice called out to the man. He turned around and came face to face with a girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails wearing a trench coat that concealed a school uniform.

"Oh hello. I'm a bit lost. Can you direct me to where this guy is?" He pulled out a picture of what appeared to be a black figure in a jagged shape wearing a weird skull mask.

"_That creepy smile… Just who is this guy?" _The smile on his face served to put her at ease, but she became tense just by looking at it. "I'm sorry. I can't disclose that information to you."

"Oh? That's too bad." He shook his head but kept that smile on his face. "But you just implied that-"

"Maka! There you are!" A blue haired boy ran to the girl with a black haired girl in tow.

"Oh. Hey, Black Star. Hey, Tsubaki." The girl named Maka turned from the man for a bit to greet her oncoming friends.

"Yo. Find any word on Soul yet?" The blue haired boy, Black Star, asked automatically.

"No…" Maka lowered her head. "I'm worried. It's been two days already."

"Shinigami-sama's still trying to gather information about it." The girl named Tsubaki said. "But I'm worried. What if something bad happened to him?"

"Oh, quit thinkin' like that!" Black Star put his hands to his hips and grinned. "With me on the job, I'll find Soul in two minutes! Seconds, even!" He then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

The man cleared his throat, causing the three to look at him. "Maka, was it?" She gave a light nod as he continued. "I'm terribly sorry. But if you can't tell me. Know anyone else who can?"

"Who's this guy?" Black Star pointed at the man.

"Good question… you've never told me your name." Maka folded her arms.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just exhibit poor manners without noticing!" He grinned and scratched his head. "You can call me Hazama."

"Hazama." Tsubaki started. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"Shinigami-sama." Maka answered for him. "But I don't think we can disclose that information just yet."

Black Star stepped forward. "What's there to disclose? You've gotta be a total idiot if you can't find 'em! He's always cooped up in the Death Ro-"

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka somehow got a book from inside her coat and slammed it down on Black Star's head, knocking him out cold.

"So you _do_ know, then." Hazama put his hands in his pockets. "Then how about a little information trade?"

"Trade?" Maka looked at Hazama with a raised eyebrow.

"You tell me where Shinigami is, and I'll tell you everything I know about… oh… what was his name again? Heavens, that name escapes me every time." Hazama grinned and put his hand to his chin. "White hair, right? Kind of a pain? Refers to everything as "cool" or "not cool"?"

Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star(Who had just recently got off the ground), stared at Hazama in shock.

"You… how do you know Soul?_!_" Black Star pointed at him.

Hazama scratched his head and muttered to himself. "So they did get hostile at the mentioning of that Soul kid's name… Asura was right, after all."

Tsubaki faintly heard what Hazama said to himself. "Asura? How do you know Asura?"

"_Asura?_!" Maka and Black Star yelled out at the same time.

"Oh, boy." Hazama sighed. "Now I suppose you kids aren't gonna let me through, are you?"

"No." Maka's forearms suddenly sprouted two scythe-like blades. "We aren't."

"Tsubaki. Shuriken." Black Star glared at Hazama as Tsubaki nodded, transforming into a star-shaped giant shuriken with five blades that Black Star immediately grabbed.

Hazama crossed his arms. "Do we really have to resort to violence? I'm not good in violent situations." Sensing the unwavering determination of Maka and Black Star, he sighed. "Oh well… guess there's no other way." One of Hazama's eyes opened as he pulled out a butterfly knife. "But don't get mad at me for the outcome, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Mkay, sorry for that wait. AGAIN. But at least it wasn't as long as the last one, eh? So let's get to the review replies. And quickly so I can upload this thing! :u<strong>

_11Eyes Fanfiction Archive:_

**TheRoseShadow21: **You're welcome. And thanks again. I'll keep trying my best with this story as to not disappoint further.

_BlazBlue Fanfiction Archive:_

**Taromaru: **Glad to see most of my reviewers didn't go away 'cuz of the wait. XD

Nah, in all seriousness, thanks for reviewing.(Though I should be saying this at the end… Bah, whatever.) Yeah, lol. But as you saw at the end of the chapter, I'm not gonna make the villains terrorize their own specific worlds just yet. I wanna make 'em interact with the protagonists of the other worlds. Just to see how I can screw shit up in the process. *Evil laughter* Oh, definitely. I think I should make up special moves for the Ragna/Soul combo. That would be even MORE badass, if I do say so myself. And you got your wish. Ragna practically screamed worse than Noel in the face of a spider at the mention of Ichigo technically being a ghost. XD And unfortunately, it'll be like Kingdom Hearts. All the characters will be guest characters. Unless I get a high demand to put someone new in the team. Then I'll take it. And I practically failed to put in any plot development back in Karakura. But luckily, there's always that "second visit" thing like in Kingdom Hearts. I can put something when the five return. Question is. Which antagonist should I push in Karakura? Eh, I'm sure something'll come up. And thank you. I uhh… think this chapter didn't come out six months past its predecessor? But I just hope to be quicker about it in the future.

**And that wraps things up. Later, guys!**


End file.
